Growing up can be a really hard thing to do
by PawsomePuppy12
Summary: Many girls know about growing up, and what happens. The only thing they DON'T know, is what happens when she gets her first start of her "Monthly Gift" especially if she has never experienced with it before, at all. Maya Santos, awoken one night to find that she has gotten her very first "Monthly Gift" read this short story to find out what happens! no very gross details are inside


**Hey guys! i am back, ok so i recently have been in love with an old childhood series of mine Maya and Miguel. When i was very young, about 2,3,4 around there, i used to be in love with it and then i grew up forgetting all about it, but you don't want to hear me ramble on and on so lets get to the story! Let me get to the plot, Every girl knows about growing up, but the only thing she doesn't know about it, is how hard it can be once you get her "Monthly gift", especially if that girl has never experienced it before, for example in this story, Maya Santos. NO really gross stuff is in this story, no swearing or absolutely no sex or anything bad like that, i don't write about that stuff. All characters belong to the old pbs TV series "Maya & Miguel" Enjoy!**

It was night in the USA, everyone was asleep quietly tucked under the sheets of their beds. Atleast it was quite until in the apartment of the Santos, a scream was heard. "AAAAAH!" Maya screamed inside the door of the Santos' bathroom, unlucky for her, she woke everyone up including her fraternal twin brother, Miguel. Their mother, or as they call Mama, looked into Maya's room, and saw she wasn't in there. "Maya! where did you go?!" She yelled for her daughter "umm, i'm in here" Maya yelled gently but firmly to her kin from inside the bathroom door everyone ran to the outside of the door "Maya, its 3 in the morning, what are you doing up?" the twins' father, or as they call him, Papi asked his little girl. "hey Mama, can you come in here for a second?" "sure, honey whats wrong, Hija?" Mama questioned walking into their family bathroom.

Just then, Abuela realized what was going on "Oh boy, i'll get a, umm, you know what" She said running into another room then they all started to realize one by one what was happening, well all except Miguel and Paco "Tell Paco what happened, Tell Paco!" Paco chirped "yeah Papi, whats happening to Maya?" Miguel asked concerned about his younger sister ( **Yes, Miguel and Maya are twins, but Miguel is 3 minutes older than Maya, its in an episode but i don't remember which one so if you could remind me which episode it was then thanks!)** that one simple question made Papi's eyes go as the same size as golfballs "umm well son, its, umm, its a girl thing" He explained very carefully "Oh, ok" Miguel sighed in the blink of an eye Abuela came back carrying some kind of package which Miguel read as pads, then his eyes widened

"Don't worry, nieta! I am here with the pads!" Mama, or her real name which is Rosa opened the door alittle bit and took the pink package from Abuela, from outside the door everyone could hear what was going on inside "Mama! This is so gross!" Maya yelled in disguist "Its ok amor, just put one of these on" Rosa instructed her to do so.

Suddenly Miguel remembered something, that he learned about this in class, for both girls and boys.

 **Flashback...**

"Ok class, now we will be watching 2 videos, 1 about girls, and 1 about boys" Their health class teacher, Mr. Jonas explained before pulling down the overhead screen "I wonder what they will be about" One of Maya's friends, also a member of their group Las Tres Amigas, Chrissy whispered to the other 2 girls, Maya and Maggie "Mr Nguyen said one was about boys and the other was about girls, so what could it be?" Maggie asked her 3 amigas just then the screen showed a title in big, bold white letters saying 'Puberty in females' making all of the girls' eyes widened "I think we just found out" Maya whispered to her amigas.

After that video was finally over, they also had to watch another one with the same title, with only one difference in the name "Puberty in males", thankfully after both of the videos were over, everyone was disgusted. Miguel looked at his sister from across the room with his eyes widened noticing his twin had the same reaction "That was so gross!" They yelled at the same time "Hey!" Maya laughed "Its that twin thing!" Miguel also laughed. Just then the bell rang for lunch making everyone run out to head to the lunch room.

 **End of flashback...**

 **"** oh i know what is going on" Miguel whispered to his red macaw parrot that was clinging onto his left shoulder "Paco tired, i'm going back to bed" Paco sleepily said, flying off into Maya's room where his sleeping perch was located. "Mama, Abuela, how do i put this thing, better yet, WHERE do i put it on?!" Maya said, sounding really tired "It goes on your underwear" Abuela described "WHAT, is that even comfortable?!" Maya shouted "Yes it is very comfy, now please sweetheart put it on" Mama instructed her daughter to do very carefully. "oh ok, here it goes" uttered a tired sounding Maya.

"good job, querido" Abuela praised, as did mama "Oh hija, your growing up so fast, just like your brother" Mama praised, sounding like she was about to cry. just then the door opened slowly and out came the females of the household "ok, amor, you need to switch it every day, atleast every morning, and every night understood?" "Yes, mama i understand" "good, wait what time is it?" Abuela requested "oh wow its already 5:30 in the morning, good thing its saturday!" answered Papi " Bien ahora a la cama, buenos noches, te amo" Rosa chimed "te amo, mama!" "si, te amo, mama!" The twins commented to their mother as everyone went their separate ways.

 **Ok, here is the deal, if i can get enough requests, i will put another chapter in here about the other two girls, Maya's friends Chrissy and Maggie, getting their** **Monthly gifts, i would also need to know which girl to do first, Maggie or Chrissy? I Also am not going to be not much, probably only week nights and weekend days. Sometimes if school is cancelled, since its winter here in the good old United States Of America, or USA, its also almost my favorite holiday of all time, valentines day! So anyways i hope you enjoyed, and liked it! Oh and i do take requests, but i will unfortunately refuse to take story requests that**

 **have to do with anything not very appropriate for my taste, like stuff like sex, murdering, etc is the kind of stuff i will not take, however i will do story trades, like if you have a story request you want me to do and i have a story request i want to do and we agree to do eachothers requests then that would be a story trade. But please remember i do NOT do the kind of stuff thats listed above, i just find it very gross and disturbing, but i do respect your likes and dislikes which you can like and not like whatever you choose. So anyways, i hope you enjoyed and liked it! I will be posting more stories on here, yet i am very sorry to tell you it may take some time with school and all. Oh one more thing to explain, usually i do not write stories for things i do not like or know, such as the book Twilight, i am not too familiar with that kind of story, i do have lots of things i like to watch or read, i will list some of the things, Disney Descendants, Disney Teen beach movies (both 1 and 2), TMNT 2012, Liv and maddie, KC undercover, My little pony, Littlest pet shop (Not too much anymore, but if you want me to write a story request of it then maybe we could work something out for that. Sorry for the long author note but just thought that i would clear some things up, lets try to make the Maya and Miguel fanfiction story page a bigger and better community! Thanks for listening/reading (to) me going on and on and on, oh and if its not that clear to you, which its totally fine if not, i do know spanish even though i am full american, i do not have any spanish in my blood. My dream vacation is Mexico though, its so pretty! With the Mayan pyramids and the totally tasty tacos! Well anyways, see ya next time and STAY PAWSOME!**


End file.
